1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system which, during photography, can imprint data relating to the photographic conditions in which photography takes place on each film frame within the picture area of the film frame or on a portion of the film outside but in the vicinity of the film frame, and moreover can imprint other data on the film in a different place.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of camera systems have been proposed which, as each frame of a film is shot, can imprint data specific to the frame being shot--such as date of photography, values for exposure, film frame number in series, or other information relating to the conditions in which photography takes place--within the picture area of the film frame or on a portion of the film in the vicinity of the film frame. Further, in Japanese Laid Patent Heisei Publication No. 2-293723, there is disclosed a camera system which is also capable of imprinting data such as the date of start of shooting the film or the film serial number on the leader portion of the film which is closer to its front end portion than the first frame to be shot on the film. (This leader portion of the film will hereinafter be termed the zeroth frame area of the film.) With this camera, it is possible by operating various controls for the user of the camera to set up the appropriate values of the information which he or she desires to imprint onto the film.
The so called film specific information which it is desired to imprint on the zeroth film frame area may be for example the date of start of shooting the film or the film serial number, but there is no meaning in imprinting any so called frame specific information such as for example values for exposure and/or film frame number on the zeroth film frame area. However, with the camera disclosed in the above identified Japanese Laid Patent Publication, if the user should forget to change the settings for the imprint data, or should establish erroneous settings, then there is a risk that frame specific data which have no meaning will be imprinted on the zeroth film frame area.